pingabirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinga Bird Wiki:What is Something Stars People
First people might be a main guest star or they stars in many stuff. History The former members: Red Bird, Ellie, etc. are going to be normal members though they cannot be a star. New members were joined. Members Members are stars or even SRC (stands for Super Recover Chatter) members can be used for everything. They be used for helping each other get recused, copy and many more. From Earth *Morning Musume - Ikuta Erina *Berryz Koubou - Tsugunaga Momoko *C-ute - Suzuki Airi *S/mileage - None (until a new member joins) *The Wiggles - Jeff Fatt (in 2013, it will be replaced by Lachlan Gillespie) *Play School - ? *Hi-5 - ? * From Other Places *Angry Birds - Blue Birds *Tiny Pets - Hamilton the Hamster *Pingu - Pingu *Hairy Maclary - Hairy Maclary *Club Penguin - DJ Candace *MyTown: Animals - Corky *Plants vs. Zombies - Sunflower *Tiny Monsters - Plant Monster (can be any name) *Super Mario - Yoshi *Donkey Kong - Diddy Kong *Diddy Kong Racing - Drumstick *Sonic the Hedgehog - Miles "Tails" Prower *Pokemon - Farfetch'd *Mother (Earthbound) - Lucas *Shugo Chara - Hinamori Amu *Mega Man - Roll *Where's My Water? - Swampy *Snailed - Snaily Snail *Pretty Cure - Yamabuki Inori *Elsword - Rena *Minecraft - Steve *Kirby - Kirby *The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda *Tom and Jerry - Jerry Mouse *The Pink Panther - Pink Panther *Grand Chase - Lire * Former The former members which are Red Bird (from Angry Birds), Ellie (from MyTown: Animals), etc. Here are the reasons for that: *Red Bird - Main character in the movie, Crash of the Monsters. He keeps get fired by someone else for many reasons. *Ellie - Sees Scarface Claw and scratch her back but can't massage. *Robby the Seal - Captured to jail. *Katsuta Rina - Got attacked by Rick Astley's RickRoll song. *Rockhopper - Pushed and fell into water by Dr. Eggman. *Scarface Claw - Alongside with the other cats, he got fell in space. *Captain Feathersword - Refused to be a star. *Ogawa Saki - Wants to leave. * Upcoming *Lachlan Gillespie - Joins in 2013 after Jeff Fatt leaves The Wiggles. *Fukuda Kanon - Joins in 5 July 2012. * Last People Pinga, Marth and Roy are the last people or BRAF (stands for Bad Report and Fail) members who did not get any trans or things to do. They die at all times by not taking main items off. The other reasons are: *Not having dex or devices *Killed by enemies *Married with Eas and other villans such as Bowser, Zombie, etc. *Not became friends with Marco the Kit Fox or other people *Doing the wrong thing *Look after Fail *Breaking the rules *Running away from enemies *Always become sick, poison or dead *No powers *The slowest ones ever *Not seeing any sunflowers, just Gila Monsters *Been losted *Became villans in Lenny the Skunk's movie *Sent to prison *Slower than Sonic the Hedgehog and Marco the Kit Fox *Weakest ones ever *